Eres mi sueño
by evelinalemandi1
Summary: Dejada por su ultimo novio es algo feo, ser fría en las relaciones también. Las emociones en las relaciones no era el fuerte de Kagome,pero ¿podrá encontrar a alguien que la cambie, y la haga sentir el amor y el deseo que ella tanto anhela sentir?


Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen , y la historia es sacada de mi loca imaginación. Espero que les guste ;)

 **Capitulo 1**

─ Lo siento… pero…

─ no es necesario… ya escuche suficiente─ conteste lo más rápido que podía, me levante y me fui lo más rápido que podía del lugar, sin prestar atención a la persona que me llamaba y gritaba.

Otra vez la misma historia, el mismo vacio, nunca puedo estar con nadie en un periodo extenso, nunca pude ser feliz en ninguna de mis relaciones ¿Por qué solo a mí sola me pasaba? Solo con el hecho de que era un chico y de estar en una relación estable con este, no me llenaba, me sentía desolada sin sentimiento alguno, sin emociones,"ellos" se aburrían y la dejaban al poco tiempo de su relación, ya que a ella a los días de querer intentar algo con "ellos" mecánicamente me ponía fría, no era su culpa, era algo que le pasaba siempre, desde la adolescencia. En sus relaciones no mostraba las mismas emociones como cuando empezaban la relación, al principio era todo risas y luego se volvía un ambiente incomodo para ambos.

Y ahora ella con 20 años volvía al comienzo, al comienzo de un juego que solo la hacía perder y volver a empezar del principio. No todo el mundo puede decir que vive lo que ella vivía, no todo el mundo sabe que se siente cuando tu novio te llame a la tarde para hablar y que después te diga que la relación no funcionaba , ya que no sentía el amor en la relación "ya que eso era muy importante en cada relación" como ellos decían , que te llamaran fría , rígida, una muñeca que solo es linda al principio y que después aburrida ya que solo el hecho de pasar un rato con esta aburre , ya que estas no pueden expresar sentimientos ni emociones.

Otra vez ella estaba llorando, desparramando lágrimas sin sentidos, por una persona que nunca se tomo el tiempo para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, de que le explicara que no era adrede, que era natural en ella. Eso era lo que odia de todos ellos, no la entendían, no le daban el tiempo para explicarles aunque sabía que ellos tenían razón, ella misma se odiaba por ser así, por no conformarse con su relación por ser fría.

Ella los quiso en su momento a cada uno de ellos, y ahora otra vez tenía que ahogar sus penas en la almohada sin que nadie la viera, sin que su mamá se enterara ya que la preocuparía como muchas veces lo había hecho cuando iba a la secundaria… ella no quería ser una carga para nadie, ella era lo suficiente madura como para superar sus asuntos solas, aunque esas acciones odiaran todos y mas su mejor amiga que se enojaba por no contarle lo que le pasaba para poder confortarla.

Se levanto de repente se seco las ultimas lagrimas que se tenía en su rostro, miro el armario y pensó que lo mejor sería ir a tomarse un baño para después ir a preparar la cena y para que su mamá no tuviera mucho trabajo en la casa cuando llegara de trabajar.

─ vamos Kagome no seas llorona─ se dijo a sí misma. Preparo su ropa tomo la toalla y se fue al baño, luego de un rato salió con la toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, se vistió y bajo para preparar la cena. No era una experta cocinando pero por lo menos salían bastante ricas las comidas y sus familiares nunca se quejaron de la comida que ella hacia diariamente.

─ ¡Oh! La cena estuvo fantástica Kagome, en verdad tendrías que hacer un curso de cocina hija─ dijo su abuelo con gran orgullo y satisfacción.

─ ay abuelo que dices, haces que me sonroje.

─ Hija tu abuelo tiene razón cocinas estupendo─ dijo su madre.

─ es verdad hermana, hasta te podría decir que eres como las protagonista de esas novelas que mira mamá y saben hacer de todo ─ dijo su hermano sota.

─ bueno fueron demasiados halagos para una noche─ dije más animada y un poco avergonzada de los cumplidos que me hacían.

Su familia ya presentía lo que le había pasado y ella les agradecía que no preguntaran y que en cambio la animaran para que se olvidara de todo lo malo que le hiciera daño. Ellos en verdad la entendían y la apoyaban en todo. No se podía quejar.

/

Ya había amanecido y tenía que irme a la universidad, me termino de vestir y baje abajo para desayunar.

─ Hija… ¿a qué hora vas a venir de la universidad? –pregunto mi madre

─ mmm… salgo a las cuatro ¿por?

─ es que con tu abuelo y tu hermano vamos a ir a unas aguas termales y queremos que nos acompañes

─ perdón… no va a ser posible, tengo que estudiar para los parciales que son dentro de dos días… la verdad me hubiera gustado, pero no tengo tiempo

─ hija no es todo el día, es solo la tarde si queras podes ir un rato y te trae un amigo mío─ me pregunto mi madre con un brillo especial, no me podía negar se notaba que estaba preocupada por mí, no la culpaba mi apariencia era un desastre

─ está bien… pero vuelvo antes para seguir estudiando─ dije finalmente.

─ no te vas a arrepentir─ dijo alegre.

No sé porque pero tenía una sensación rara, mi mamá nunca me insistió en nada y hoy fue todo lo contrario a todas las veces.

─ bueno me tengo que ir─ la salude con un beso en el cachete y salí de la casa.

En el camino me fui acordando de que cada vez que terminaba una relación el mismo día tenia ese extraño sueño con ese hermoso y fascinante hombre. Yo siempre le digo "el hombre fantasía", porque la verdad era el sueño de toda mujer aunque un poco diferente. No toda mujer se imagina a un hombre con alas negras y semi desnudo, aunque en verdad solo estaba desnudo su pecho. Tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes que parecía que te desnudaba con la miraba y su voz era ronca aterciopelada, que de solo acordase me siento mareada.

─ Pero que hago…─ me dije─ parezco una pervertida… encima soñando despierta… mooou─ dije sonrojada y volví mi atención a los apuntes que tenía en mi mano.

Pero ¿Que pasaría si un hombre así existiera?

Continuara...

Que tal (: jejeje, acepto todo tipo de críticas. Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos dentro de poco.


End file.
